


Kaz and Kuzu’s Adventures in Babysitting a Gremlin

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa Goodbye Despair - Fandom, Danganronpa Killing Harmony, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: F/F, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is terrible with children, Fuyuhiko is a terrible father, Kazuichi is a bi disaster, Kokichi is a literal five year old, M/M, Mom Celestia Ludenburg, Mom Kyouko Kirigiri, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko babysit Kokichi while Kirigiri and Celeste are out somewhere with Class 78
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Kaz and Kuzu’s Adventures in Babysitting a Gremlin

“Celeste we ARE NOT babysitting your gremlin child!” Fuyuhiko yelled angrily, trying to push the small purple haired boy back towards his mother.

“Fuyuhiko, we are leaving with the rest of Class 78 in an hour. We’ll be back tonight. Please just watch Kokichi for a few hours. I’m sure Celeste can find the money to pay you,” Kirigiri said calmly, despite Fuyuhiko’s yelling.

“Money?! We’ll take Kokichi right now Ms. Kyoko! He’ll be in amazing hands we promise!” Kazuichi said, jumping up from where he sat.

Celeste and Kirigiri gave them both their signature slight smiles, before slowly rising from their seats and heading towards the door. Kazuichi escorted them, waving goodbye to them as they got into their car and drove away.

As soon as the front door had shut Kokichi had started whining.

“Why is he crying?! Why are we even babysitting him?! Are we having financial problems I don’t know about?” Fuyuhiko asked his boyfriend, who was trying to calm Kokichi down.

“He’s like four! He probably just misses his parents or something!” Kazuichi whisper-yelled, trying to make it so that Kokichi didn’t hear him, but failed since Kokichi was right next to him.

“How do we make a kid stop crying?!” Fuyuhiko asked, panic rising. Would this kid please just shut up and stop crying? Why were they even babysitting this demon?

“Fuyuhiko, you’re small like a child! Try talking to him like you’re his friend or something!” Kaz suggested, giving him a dumb smile that read “I know exactly what I just did.”

“I AM NOT SMALL!” Fuyuhiko yelled, in all of his 5’1” glory. 

Kazuichi continued to grin at him, his long pink hair falling in his face. Fuyuhiko hated to admit it but Kaz looked kind of cute like that, with hair out of place and a few strands of black he had missed while dying it. 

Fuyuhiko bent down in front of the small child, trying his best to come off as nice and warm, not like the cold yakuza boss people thought he was.

“Hey ‘Kichi! Uhhhh…” He glanced over at Kaz for moral support. Kaz just kept up his dumb smile. “Your moms will be back later. For now, why don’t we play a game?” 

Kokichi nodded and smiled, quickly getting over his crying fit. 

“Okay! We’ll play a game then. What game do you wanna play, Kokichi?” Kaz asked, pushing himself up from the floor. 

“Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!” Kokichi chanted, bouncing up and down.

“Alright then...I’ll count,” Fuyuhiko said, turning around and placing his hands over his face. This was either going to be extreme fun or extreme torture. You could never tell with Kokichi.

“1...2...3…” 

He heard Kokichi run down the hall.

“4...5...6…”

Kazuichi was somewhere in the kitchen.

”7…8...9…”

Shuffling noises came from their bedroom.

”10!”

Fuyuhiko lowered his hands and looked around the room. 

“Kazuichi~” he called, leaning on the kitchen counter.

“Come out, come out wherever you are~” He looked over the edge of the counter, disappointed to see that Kazuichi was smart enough to not take the most obvious spot in the house. 

“Souda~Chan...where are you~” Kazuichi hated being called Souda~Chan. (Thank you Ibuki for that bit of knowledge)

Fuyuhiko opened one of the lower cabinets. 

Nothing.

He heard shuffling coke from inside of a different cabinet. 

“Oh Kazuichi~” he called, slowly walking towards the cabinet.

He grabbed the handle and slowly opened it, seeing his terrified boyfriend curled up in a ball inside of it.

“Found you.”

“Why are you so creepy?”

“It’s fun.”

He helped Kaz out of the cabinet. It was a small cabinet, and Kaz was having trouble getting out. Kazuichi eventually tumbled out after enough pulling. 

“I am never hiding in that cabinet again,” Kazuichi grumbled as Fuyuhiko helped him up.

“I heard Kokichi go towards our bedroom,” Fuyuhiko said, walking out of the kitchen and towards the hall. 

“Try not to terrify the child Kuzu,” Kazuichi sighed, sitting down on the couch.

“No promises,” Fuyuhiko called, reaching towards the bedroom doorknob. 

“Kichi~” he called, opening the door.

Shuffling noises from the bathroom.

The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, so Kokichi would have easily been able to enter it without Fuyuhiko hearing.

He made his way towards the bathroom door, which was shut. That confirmed his theory about Kokichi hiding in there, since it had been open earlier.

Fuyuhiko opened the door and stepped inside, immediately feeling cold soak his clothes.

“What the-“ he yelled, twisting around. A bucket lay on the ground.

“That bastard!” Fuyuhiko yelled. He heard Kokichi giggle from behind the shower curtain. 

“I’m not gonna kill a child. I’m not gonna kill a child. I’m not gonna kill a child.” 

He walked towards the shower curtain as calmly as possible. Sure enough, the purple haired child was standing behind it, laughing at Fuyuhiko’s drenched clothes. 

“Kokichi, go play with Kazuichi,” Fuyuhiko said as politely as possible. He didn’t care about the kid, but Kazuichi seemed to really want that money.

Kokichi hopped out of the shower and ran out of the bathroom.

Fuyuhiko stepped out of the bathroom cursing under his breath. Luckily, he hadn’t been wearing his suit. If Kokichi had gotten his suit wet, he might have actually killed the kid. 

He changed quickly and headed back out into the living room. 

“What happened, Kuzu? Your hair is wet,” Kaz asked. The damn kid was sitting in Kazuichi’s lap, kicking his legs back and forth. 

“The kid set up a bucket over the door,” Fuyuhiko grumbled, plopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“Wait seriously?! Good job Kokichi!” Kaz yelled, giving Kokichi a high five.

“Don’t encourage him!”

“I can encourage him if I want too!”

Kokichi laughed. 

“Okay, enough hide and seek. Why don’t we just watch a movie until your moms come back?” Kaz suggested. 

“Yes! Movie! Movie! Movie! Movie!” Kokichi chanted, kicking his legs faster. 

And that’s how Celeste and Kirigiri walked in on two grown men and a five year old gremlin watching Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus.


End file.
